Vivica
by Fucking Ice-cube
Summary: Rated T to be safe. Mamori goes out with the wrong guy and suffers because of that. And Hiruma sets out to make something right. Don't know how to summarise. Hiru x mamo. Kind of Crappy though...


Disclaimer: The story is mine but the characters are not. The song, Vivica, belongs to Jack off Jill. Lyrics are in italics. The only difference is that in this case, the Vivica Hiruma is talking about is actually Mamori. I have chosen not to disclose the identity of Mamori's first boyfriend, you can keep guessing if you wish to. Hirumamo in the end.

**Vivica**

'_Oh Vivica, I wish you well. I watched you burn in humid hell. No sleeping pills, no old tattoos will save you now. He'll never change, he's just too vague. He'll never say you're beautiful. Oh Vivica, I wish you well. I really do, I really do.'_

There was no hiding that Hiruma felt nothing but contempt towards Mamori's boyfriend. In fact, to say that he hated **him** would be a grave understatement. He felt like shooting the shit out of something or **someone** whenever he saw them together, and that would not even satiate his murderous intent.

The blonde demon could never understand why someone like Mamori would choose that… **scum, **of all people. It made no sense to him, however intelligent he was. Why would someone want to be with another person who only cared about themselves and constantly abuses them? **He**'s only concerned about getting some…action, other than that, **he**'s constantly criticizing her. **He** doesn't so much as praise her beauty for god's sake! What made **her **go for someone like **that **in the first place?

Sometimes, Hiruma felt like grabbing Mamori by the shoulders and shaking her so violently in the hope that she would go back to being the reasonable self she used to be. The demonic looking guy shook his head in disgust as he watched them go, hidden in the shadows.

'_The apple falls far from the tree. She's rotten and so beautiful I'd like to keep her here with me and tell her that she's beautiful. She takes the pills to fall asleep and dreams that she's invisible. Recalls when she's capable.'_

She used to be so kind, so considerate, and so perfect. Her lively blue eyes used to reflect her emotions so clearly that it burned him and made his heart beat just a little faster. But now…now she had changed. She was no longer the old Mamori he used to love. Her eyes reflected only a kind of sadness and emptiness that frightened him; her smiles were fake and insincere. She was broken. The angel that once stood tall and proud had fallen, crushed by the foot of a demon even worse than him.

'_Oh Vivica, I wish you well. I watch you sit, I watch you dwell. No crooked spine, no torn up rag, will save you now. He'll never change, he's not that brave. He'll never say that you're beautiful. Oh Vivica, I wish you well. I really do, I really do.'_

Sometimes, Mamori would sit quietly in the corner of the clubroom, deep in her thoughts. Thinking about **him** obviously, with a sad and lost expression. And every time she does that, Hiruma's heart ached. It hurt him, more than anyone, to see her like that. Because he loved her, more than anyone could possibly fathom. And every time she does that, Hiruma's hatred for **him** would grow stronger. How dare **he** do something like that to her. Every time Hiruma saw that fucking bastard, his finger itched to pull the triggers of his guns, every one of them. But he restrained himself. Because he could not bear to see Mamori even emptier than she already is.

So he kept his cool and did nothing. He pretended that he knew nothing, despite the unbearable feeling in his chest. He wanted her to 'wake up'. He wanted her to leave that son of a bitch who never cared about her, who tainted the beauty of her soul. He wanted her to be his. Most of all, he wanted her to revert back to who she once was. To become whole again. He wanted her to get her fucking act back together again. But all he could do was to wish and wish that she would eventually recover.

'_The apple falls far from the tree. She's rotten and so beautiful I'd like to keep her here with me and tell her that she's beautiful. She takes the pills to fall asleep and dreams that she's invisible. Recalls when she's capable.'_

Every time **they **fought, she would look terrible in the aftermath. She would hide in a corner and cry whenever she thought no one was around and Hiruma hated that. He hated it when she cries. It made him feel as though his heart was being slowly being torn apart. And he waited and waited, until he couldn't wait anymore.

'_Oh Vivica, I wish you well. I'll sit right here, I'll never tell. No tender scar, no twist of fate could save you now. He'll never change, he's just not there. He'll never say you're beautiful. Oh Vivica, I wish you well, I really do. I really do.'_

The empty room was filled with her quiet sobbing and he entered as silently as he could. Hiruma glanced at Mamori impassively as she looked up in surprise, than sat down next to her without a word, sliding an arm over her casually. She stiffened slightly as the blonde guy did so, but made no move to protest as he drew her nearer to him. No words were exchanged between them but Hiruma noted with a little hope, that she did at least lean on his shoulder for comfort. So he sat there, holding her gently, as she sobbed. It was awkward for him, as he was not the sort of person who would do this, but it felt right.

'_The apple falls far from the tree. She's rotten and so beautiful I'd like to keep her here with me and tell her that she's beautiful. She takes the pills to fall asleep and dreams that she's invisible. Recalls when she's capable. She's so empty and so beautiful. I'll keep her here with me.'_

Finally, she looked up again with her watery eyes and smiled at him. And Hiruma's stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch, " Stop crying! You'll cry your fucking eyes out if you don't stop. Then you won't look beautiful anymore. You'll look fugly without eyes. "

Mamori gave a strangled laugh and said in a voice that was hoarse from crying," He never did say I was beautiful. So what's the use? "

'_She's so empty and beautiful. I'll keep her here with me.'_

Hiruma swallowed, " He didn't but I did. So stop the fucking tears already woman."

And he pressed his lips on hers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamori's eyes widened in surprise as Hiruma kissed her suddenly, but his kiss, unless that bastard's, made her feel…warm inside. When they broke apart, she gave him a small smile, "That's a strange way of cheering someone up, Hiruma-san."

Hiruma grinned widely, showing two rows of sharp teeth, " Get fucking used to it then."

And he kissed her. Again and again.


End file.
